


snitches and talkers get stiches and walkers

by thewitchkiller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchkiller/pseuds/thewitchkiller
Summary: Yuri’s dad is a mafia boss, who is desperate to expand. Even if it means selling of his own son.(a better summary will arrive any day now)(Title credit: snitches and talkers get stiches and walkers - Fall out Boy)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	snitches and talkers get stiches and walkers

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, hey.  
> 2\. This is my first fanfic... So yeah, lets see how this will go.  
> 3\. This is just me exploring the alpha/beta/omega dynamics, so I'm sorry if I get things wrong.  
> 4\. English is not my first language, so there may be some grammar mistakes, but just let me know, and I will fix it!
> 
> The chapter title is from the song "If I Had a Tail" by Queens of the Stone Age.
> 
> ENJOY.

It was not often Yuri’s dad came to visit. So, when Yuri got word that his dad was in his office and wanted to talk with him, Yuri knew something was up. His dad usually came around for 1. Birthdays, 2. Holidays or 3. Emergencies. And as far as Yuri knew, none of the above was the reason for this visit.

Yuri paced in front of the door, contemplating if he should go in or run. He and his dad were not on the best terms, not that he minded. Katsuki Toshiya, or as Yuri liked to call him, dad, was one of the most feared mafia bosses in Japan. Toshiya became the mafia boss after his dad, who became it after his dad, and so on. Toshiya was of course thrilled when his first born was a son, but not so much when it turned out that son was an omega.

Yuri took one last deep breath and went into the office. His dad sat behind the desk, busy with paperwork. Surprisingly, Yuri found his mom in the room too, sitting in front of his dad with an empty chair beside her. As he had entered his dad looked up from the piles of documents that overflowed the desk.

“Yuri,” his dad said in form of greeting, “sit down please. There are some things we should discus.” Yuri used all of his self-control to calmly walk to the empty chair and sit down, all the while he tried not to look like he was about to vomit. His dad never had meeting like this. Normally, Yuri should consider himself lucky if his dad even talked to him during dinner.

“Well, Yuri, you are of age now. Which means you should start taking part of the business,” his dad started out. Yuri felt small bubbles of happiness coursing through his body. _Was this really happening? Did his dad actually respect and trust him, even though he was an omega?_

“I got a great opportunity for an omega like you. It turns out that you can help expand our ranks,” Toshiya beamed, like whatever he was about to say, was some sort of gift from heaven. Yuri, however, felt the happiness that had flowed through his body seconds ago, slowly die out. “I have been in contact with someone from a very powerful Russian mafia. I have worked out a great deal, that will make the two of us become one force. With the help from them, I can finally put an end to the upcoming, lowlife mafia in Tokyo.”

“And what part do I play in this?” Yuri asked and dreaded the answer. His dad looked confused, like he thought he had explained everything.

“Oh, you have to go to Russia and marry the mafia boss’ son. Did I not say that?” His dad looked between Yuri and his mom. Yuri was sure his jaw was on the floor. _He was supposed to do what now?_

“Toshiya, isn’t this a bit sudden? We have not even met the other family,” Yuri’s mom tried to reason, but it was clear his dad had already made up his mind.

“Well, I have met them, and I find them more than suitable for our Yuri. Do you not trust my judgement?” There was a dangerous gleam in his dad’s eyes, one that nobody dared to challenge. His mom lowered her head and kept quiet.

“Yuri, why don’t you go up and pack your stuff? Only the essentials of course, the rest will be shipped to Russia, once everything is settled. Your mom and I need to go over some details,” his dad said in a clear dismissal.

“N-no,” Yuri said, trying to sound determined. He might be an omega, but there was no way in hell, he would be some pawn in this weird mafia world. No freaking way. When his dad’s surprised eyes met his, he felt somewhat proud of himself. That was until the surprise turned into anger.

“Who the hell do you two think you are? How dare you question my decisions? Am I not the one who brings food on the table and roof over your heads?” He gave them each a deathly stare, and then continued only looking at Yuri. “You better leave that attitude, boy, for where you are going, you should consider yourself lucky if they do not rip out your tongue for such disobedience. If you do not leave this room within the next 5 seconds, you will get dragged out, are we clear?”

Yuri simply nodded and stood. He left the room, trying to appear calm. As soon as the door closed behind him, he ran to his room. Ignoring the strange and sympathetic looks from the servants and guards he met on his way.

When the door to his room closed behind him, he let the tears drop. What was he supposed to do? Pack and be the obedient son he had always tried to be? Or should he leave and never come back? Yuri knew if he tried to run, they would find him immediately. It is not like there were many opportunities for running away in a little town where everyone knew who he was, and only one bus driving out of town. And running away, meant leaving his mom. He loved his mom, and he could not leave her with his dad as the only family left. But if he thought about it, if he went to Russia, he would leave her anyway.

Yuri made up his mind. He would pack a light backpack and try making a run for it. He packed the bag with a few clothes, a book (if he should get bored on the run), and some candy (the only kind of food he had in his room). With his backpack on, he was ready. He opened the door and was ready to walk out, when he noticed the two men standing there. Both in nice looking suites, and a condescending look in their eyes.

“Hello there, Yuri. Where are you off to?” One of them asked, and Yuri could see that the guard knew exactly, what he had planned. Yuri did not recognize any of the men, which meant they probably had traveled here with his dad from Tokyo, or wherever his dad spend his time these days. Judging from their looks, it did not seem likely Yuri could make them sympathies with him and let him go.

He did not even try to pretend that it was some sort of misunderstanding. He just sighed deeply and slammed his bedroom door in their faces. He went back to drawing board. He could try to jump out the window, but he would probably break his legs. Maybe climbing out the window? No… He had no upper strength and would probably end up breaking his legs.

In the end, Yuri ended up packing for the trip to Russia. Best case scenario, he could try to slip away from his dad at the airport. Not that it seemed likely, his dad had people guarding his goddamned bedroom door, there was no way he would slack off in the airport.

The next morning, Yuri was all packed up. He tried to act normal, when he went down to breakfast with the two guards behind him, watching his every move. What made matters worse, was that he ran into his dad.

“Oh, good you are up. We leave in two hours. Make sure you are ready by then.” His dad walked casually down the hall, like what he had said was normal. Yuri wanted to turn around and walk after him, but he knew it would only worsen the situation.

Suddenly, breakfast did not seem as important. If he only had two hours left, he would spend each second by his mom’s side.

He found her in her study. She sat in a chair by the window with a closed book in hand, too lost in thought to even notice Yuri walking in. She looked out the window, with such sadness in her eyes that Yuri had never seen before.

“Mom?” He asked quietly. His mom seemed startled but turned towards him with a little smile. She put the book away and motioned for him to sit. Once he was sited in their chair beside her, he noticed it. The red hand imprint on her right cheek and her split lip. “M-mom? W-what happened?”

“You saw how angry he was, Yuri. I think you know what happened,” his mom answered. “The lip thing happened last night, after you left. It is very important for people like your dad, alphas I mean, that you do not talk back to them, especially not in front of others.” She gave Yuri a pointed look, and even waved a finger at him, like she was teaching him an important lesson. Then Yuri realized that she was. Yuri’s future would be as an omega chained to some alpha mafia boss, just like his mom.

“However,” his mom continued, “the cheek happened this morning. I tried talking to him, telling him you were not ready. That there must be some other way… They do not like that either, being told they are wrong, by someone they think are lesser than themselves.”

“Mom, I am scarred,” Yuri whispered. How was he supposed to do this? There were so many rules, that he was not used to living by, since there were not any other alphas around besides his that.

His mom grabbed his hands and squeezed them as she said, “I know, Yuri.”

‡•‡

Just as Yuri had suspected, the guards did not leave him out of sight at the airport. He tried acting confused and clumsy, since it was his first time at an airport. Turns out, he did not act as much as he would like to admit. It was such a huge place, with a lot of people… He was only used to the mansion back at home, and even there he sometimes felt confused and clumsy.

His first attempt to run did not go as planned. He excused himself to the bathroom, in hope he could somehow get out of a window. Turns out there were not any windows there, and a guard stood outside waiting for him. Mission failed.

The second attempt went a bit better. Once they had checked in, there were some time to kill before the plane took off. So, Yuri convinced his dad, that he needed to buy something Japanese so he would not feel as homesick in Russia. His dad felt for it and went on about how fragile minded omegas were. Yuri made a mental note about using that in the future. If his dad felt for it, why shouldn’t his future husband?

In the store, Yuri pointed at everything, and the two guards with him raced around the store to get whatever he asked for. In the chaos of them looking for some made up candy, he slipped out of the store. As soon he was out, he tried walking in the direction of where he though the exit would be.

“Excuse me, but are you lost, kid?” A security guard stepped in front of Yuri and look genuinely concerned. _The curse of looking like a child, even though he was nineteen._

“Oh no, everything is good here,” Yuri assured, getting ready to continue walking.

“But you have walked past here 3 times now,” the guard told him. Oh god, how had he not noticed? He was such an idiot! At this point, Yuri kind of felt like he deserved being shipped off to Russia.

“Yuri!” He turned around, at the sound of his name. There stood one of the guards he had left in the store, and he did not look happy. Yuri knew, he really had to play up the confused and clumsy part for this one to slide.

“Oh, you know, I was just looking for the bathroom,” Yuri lied and tried looking lost. The lie did not seem to pass through at the look the guard gave him.

“You just went 10 minutes ago.”

“Well, I am just so excited to fly to Russia and meet my future husband. When I am excited the water just runs right through me. I am so sorry that me being excited about my future is such an inconvenience for you. And then there is all these… Hormones, you know.” Yuri may have played it up a bit, cause a few people stopped to stare. The security guard who had stopped him seemed really uncomfortable.

“Omegas, you know,” the guard said with a chuckle, and grabbed Yuri by the arm. After the guard had dragged him to the near by bathroom, and Yuri was done pretending to pee for the second time today, the time was up. And he had run out of ideas to delay them further.

“I think, I need the bathroom again,” Yuri tried weakly when they met up with his dad again. His dad rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuri by the arm.

“You can go on the plane.”

Once they were left the ground, Yuri felt doomed. Should he try to run away in Russia too? That would not be a good idea, since he did not understand any Russian, and it would not be easy to sneak of to another plane back to Japan without his dad finding out.

“So, have you ever been to Russia?” Yuri asked in a weak attempt at small talk. His dad looked up from the papers he had in his hands and gave a little nod.

“A couple of times,” he answered.

“So, you have met…” Yuri trailed of, because who exactly, were they going to meet? He did not think his dad ever mentioned a name of any kind.

His dad seemed to understand what Yuri tried asking, as he gave an answer. “The Nikiforovs. Yeah, I have met them a few times.” His dad looked from side to side before he went on, whatever he was about to say, was a bit more sensitive. “Their… business name… is Angel Hunters, well, that is at least what they are called internationally. Don’t ask me about what they are called in Russian, because I don’t know.”

Angel Hunters. What a macabre name… Yuri was going to hate himself for his next question, but he had to ask. “What is his name?”

“Victor. Victor Nikiforov.” His dad answered, going back to his papers. Victor. What a weird name, but it was better than… What was Russians even called?

With thoughts of weird Russian names and their angel slaying, Yuri fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed.  
> I have no idea where this story will end up, so there may be added some warnings and ratings later on, once I know what I am doing.


End file.
